Hot Apples
by KirbyRainboom
Summary: Kirby greets and thinks about someone after his nap is interrupted.


Hot. Boy, was it hot! Kirby was sitting under his favorite apple tree, drowsily watching clouds drift by. He'd eaten only two apples, but was starting to feel more and more out of it. After a few minutes, Kirby didn't bother trying to stay awake anymore. No one can resist a good nap!

He had only been about ten minutes into his nap when an apple bopped him right on the head, startling him awake. Kirby looked up with his eyes still half-closed and glared at the tree. Hmph! How rude to wake someone up like that. Kirby adjusted himself and closed his eyes again when a second apple came and hit his foot only seconds after getting comfy. Sighing, Kirby puffed up and floated to the top of the tree to see why it seemed to enjoy spoiling naps. Though what he got was quite a surprise.

"Oh, hey there, Kirby!" Magolor exclaimed. "I didn't see you there. Must have been because I came up the tree from behind." He reached over and plucked an apple off a branch. "Have you ever noticed how absolutely delicious apples are? I've been eating them nonstop! This is my third tree today."

Kirby looked at Magolor questioningly. Eating that many apples today? In this hot and drowsy air? Part of the reason Kirby didn't eat many apples was because of how weird they tasted when they were hot. Sure, apples are great. Apples are fantastic! But when they're hot, they're just plain odd. "Poyo...you don't mind if they're like that?"

"Like what?"

"All hot and weird-tasting. Poyo, it's strange!"

"Why would I eat them when they've been in the sun?" Magolor asked. "In hot days like today, it's best to do this..." Magolor then shook a tree branch, making three apples fall at once. "See there? Those apples just fell in shade, and will get a little cooler. They're not as cool as if it were a normal day, but it's something."

"Huh!" Kirby hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't he thought of that?! This way, he could eat as many apples as he wanted on a hot day. Kirby hopped off the top of the tree and landed in the shade. Looking up, he asked Magolor, "Can I eat the apples down here?"

"Actually, I was about to come down the tree, anyway. We can share them." With that, Magolor floated down and picked up one of the two apples on the ground while Kirby picked up the other. Wait, only two apples? That's strange, Kirby could have sworn he saw three apples fall...

Once they were done with their apples, they leaned against the tree and sighed. "You know," Magolor murmured, "I think I could go for one more apple..." He shifted his eyes to the side and sat up suddenly. "Hey, look over there-another apple!"

Kirby looked in Magolor's direction, and there sat the third apple. "Oh, poyo...it rolled out of the shade. Now it'll be all hot again."

"Eh, maybe it won't be as odd-tasting as we think." Magolor hovered to the apple and split it with his hands. "Besides, I don't really want to wait for it to cool down." He went back to Kirby, gave him one of the apple halves, and sat back down beside him. Magolor then quickly stuffed the apple half in his mouth and hummed "Mmm!" before leaning up the tree and closing his eyes.

Kirby stared at his apple half for a bit, suspicious. _Well, it can't be _too_ bad, right?_ he thought. _After all, it hasn't been in the sun long. I'll just go ahead and eat it, poyo!_ So he did. And it was wonderful! It was the sweetest apple he'd ever had! He turned to Magolor and poked him. "Hey, Magolor, it's great!" But by then, he had fallen asleep. Kirby just blinked and leaned against him instead.

As he sat, he started to think a little. Magolor's been here for a while now, about a month or so; he couldn't quite keep count. Everything's been great; Magolor built him a theme park just for them to play in, as a big "I'm sorry" for being pretty mean to him and his friends. But that's all Kirby wanted, anyway. For him to apologize. And now that he did, Kirby has a great new friend to play with! _Friend? _Then he remembered the apple, and how sweet it was. _Definitely a friend, poyo._ Although, he was pretty sure that it wasn't the coolness of the apple that had made it taste so sweet, but the fact that he was sitting with a great friend like him, someone who was willing to apologize.

Some time had passed, and the sun was starting to set. As pretty as this was, Kirby still hadn't finished his nap from earlier, and was out like a light. As he slept, Kirby dreamed of picking apples tomorrow for Magolor. In the morning, of course, because no one likes hot apples.

...

You know, I actually don't know what sat-in-the-sun apple tastes like because I'm allergic to uncooked apples. I just imagine they wouldn't taste so great, heh.


End file.
